This invention relates to endoprosthesis devices, generally called stents, and more particularly, to achieving desired visibility of such devices under magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computer tomography, and fluoroscopy.
Stents are generally thin walled tubular-shaped devices composed of complex patterns of interconnecting struts which function to hold open a segment of a blood vessel or other body lumen such as a coronary artery. They also are suitable for supporting a dissected arterial lining or intimal flap that can occlude a vessel lumen. At present, there are numerous commercial stents being marketed throughout the world. These devices are typically implanted by use of a catheter which is inserted at an easily accessible location and then advanced through the vasculature to the deployment site. The stent is initially maintained in a radially compressed or collapsed state to enable it to be maneuvered through the lumen. Once in position, the stent is deployed. In the case of balloon expandable stents, deployment is achieved by inflation of a balloon about which the stent is carried on a stent-delivery catheter.
The stent must be able to simultaneously satisfy a number of mechanical requirements. First, the stent must be capable of withstanding the structural loads, namely radial compressive forces, imposed on the stent as it supports the walls of a vessel lumen. In addition to having adequate radial strength or more accurately, hoop strength, the stent should be longitudinally flexible to allow it to be maneuvered through a tortuous vascular path and to enable it to conform to a deployment site that may not be linear or may be subject to flexure. The material from which the stent is constructed must allow the stent to undergo expansion which typically requires substantial deformation of localized portions of the stent structure. Once expanded, the stent must maintain its size and shape throughout its service life despite the various forces that may come to bear thereon, including the cyclic loading induced by the beating heart. Finally, the stent must be biocompatible so as not to trigger any adverse vascular responses.
In addition to meeting the mechanical requirements described above, there is a requirement that a stent be radiopaque or fluoroscopically visible under x-rays. Accurate stent placement requires real time visualization to allow the cardiologist or interventional radiologist to track the delivery catheter through the patient=s vasculature and precisely place the stent at the site of a lesion. This is typically accomplished by fluoroscopy or similar x-ray visualization procedures. For a stent to be fluoroscopically visible it must be more absorptive of x-rays than the surrounding tissue. This is typically accomplished by the use of radiopaque materials in the construction of a stent, which allows for its direct visualization. The most common materials used to fabricate stents are stainless steel and nickel-titanium alloys, both of which are radiopaque. This factor, in combination with the radial wall thickness of about 0.002 to 0.009 inch of most stent patterns, renders stents produced from these materials sufficiently radiopaque to be optimally visualized with x-ray based fluoroscopy procedures. Although both materials are generally regarded as being biocompatible, some recent concerns have arisen regarding the long term biocompatibility of stainless steel. Over time, nickel, a constituent element of most stainless steels, tends to leach from a stainless steel stent. In addition, the chromium oxide layer present on the surface of stainless steel stents to prevent corrosion may have a tendency to degrade during long term use within the body.
Alternative, non-toxic, high density metals, such as cobalt-chromium, tantalum, iridium, platinum, gold, and the like, have been used in prior art stents. However, these alloys can sometimes either be excessively radiopaque or may lack sufficient strength for recoil, radial strength requirements, and long-term use in a dynamic vascular setting. Stents constructed of highly radiopaque materials appear overly bright when viewed under a fluoroscope. This tends to overwhelm the image of the tissue surrounding the stent and obscures visualization of the stent lumen. Due to the lack of an appropriately radiopaque material, simply constructing a stent wholly out of a single material has heretofore not resulted in a stent with the optimal combination of mechanical properties and radiopacity. Thus, the art has moved in the direction of combining different materials to produce a mechanically sound, biocompatible and fluoroscopically visible stent. A number of such approaches have been developed. Typically such methods have focused on increasing the radiopacity or fluoroscopic visibility of stainless steel and nickel-titanium alloy stents.
One means frequently described for increasing fluoroscopic visibility is the physical attachment of radiopaque markers to the stent. Conventional radiopaque markers, however, have a number of limitations. Upon attachment to a stent, such markers may project from the surface of the stent, thereby comprising a departure from the ideal profile of the stent. Depending on their specific location, the marker may either project inwardly to disrupt blood flow or outwardly to traumatize the walls of the blood vessel. Additionally, galvanic corrosion may result from the contact of two disparate metals, i.e., the metal used in the construction of the stent and the radiopaque metal of the marker. Such corrosion could eventually cause the marker to separate from the stent which may be problematic should the marker be swept downstream within a vessel. Discrete stent markers cannot show the entire outline of the stent which is a preferred method to determine the optimal expansion of a stent over its entire length.
The radiopacity of stents has also been increased by plating or coating selected portions thereof with radiopaque material. However, a number of disadvantages are associated with this approach as well. When the stent is expanded certain portions undergo substantial deformation, creating a risk that cracks may form in the plating or coating causing portions of the plating to separate from the underlying substrate. This has the potential for creating jagged edges that may inflict physical trauma on the lumen wall tissue or cause turbulence in the blood flowing past the stent, thereby inducing thrombogenesis. Moreover, once the underlying structural material becomes exposed to an electrolytic solution such as blood, interfaces between the two disparate metals become subject to galvanic corrosion. Over time, galvanic corrosion may also lead to separation of the plated material from the underlying substrate.
X-ray based fluoroscopy is the current preferred modality for imaging stents during an intervention and for diagnostic assessment. However, in addition to the potential disadvantages stated above, other drawbacks may exist. Exposure to ionizing radiation and nephrotoxic iodinated contrast agents are intrinsic to the technique, as well as the need to wear leaded personal protective equipment. Alternatively, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), produced by complex interactions of magnetic and radio-frequency fields, does not suffer from these drawbacks and is actively being pursued to image stents in a diagnostic mode and, in the future, to guide stent based interventions. MRI has gained an increasing role in the diagnosis and assessment of human pathology. In patients undergoing MRI, there are numerous devices which are poorly seen, if they are visible at all, on the MR image artifact. The location and course of these implanted devices is usually of great clinical importance to assure their proper function and avoid complications that malposition can cause.
Due to their small size, current metal stents are sometimes difficult to see in fluoroscopy as they attenuate the x-ray beam very little. This is particularly true in very large, obese patients being imaged in lower end grade imaging systems. In MRI, the problem is that ferromagnetic and metallic based stents are difficult to see as they can create a large imaging artifact (a region of signal void or diminishment, which can extend beyond the stent boundaries). A plastic medical device, namely a polymeric stent, is particularly better for MRI as it is non-ferromagnetic and non-metallic. Indeed, a polymeric stent produces substantially no artifact at all. The signal used in most conventionally available MRI comes from the nuclear magnetic resonance of hydrogen nuclei. Polymers contain hydrogen atoms but these nuclei resonate at a frequency which is shifted from the water hydrogen signal from which the image is mainly derived. Moreover, the emitted RF signal from, polymers is quite broad. Under MRI, polymers appear as a region of signal void that is the same size as the device and therefore, more clinically accurate. Unfortunately, this creates a situation analogous to fluoroscopy with a stent that is difficult to visualize. A solution to imaging a polymeric stent under MRI is to add a substance to the polymer to change its magnetic susceptibility. These materials are well known to those skilled in the art and consist of paramagnetic or ferromagnetic compounds, particles and fillers. By the choice of agent, and its concentration in the polymer, the size of the susceptibility artifact can be tuned.
Fluoroscopy generates a two-dimensional projection image of what are three-dimensional structures. This requires multiple views to appraise complex vasculature. Another imaging modality, which has the potential to supplant fluoroscopy and become important in the diagnostic imaging of stents, is magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). One advantage of MRI is that it is a tomographic imaging technique that generates a 3-D data set of the imaged tissue. Consequently, the data set can be manipulated to show different imaging planes and slice thicknesses. This permits high quality transverse, coronal and sagittal images to be obtained directly. MRI has greater soft tissue contrast and tissue discrimination than computed tomography (CT) or other x-ray based imaging modalities, such as angiography. As another advantage, MRI also does not use ionizing radiation and does not require catheterization to image the vasculature.
The technique of MRI encompasses the detection of certain atomic nuclei (those possessing magnetic dipole moments) utilizing magnetic fields and radio-frequency (RF) radiation. It is similar in some respects to x-ray computed tomography in providing a cross-sectional display of the body organ anatomy, only with excellent resolution of soft tissue detail. In its current use, the images constitute a distribution map of protons, and their properties, in organs and tissues. However, unlike x-ray computer tomography, MRI does not use ionizing radiation. The fundamental lack of any known hazard associated with the level of the magnetic and radio-frequency fields that are employed renders it possible to make repeated scans. Additionally, any scan plane can readily be selected, including transverse, coronal, and sagittal sections. MRI is, therefore, a safe non-invasive technique for medical imaging.
The hydrogen atom, having a nucleus consisting of a single unpaired proton, has one of the strongest magnetic dipole moments of nuclei found in biological tissues. Since hydrogen occurs in both water and lipids, it is abundant in the human body. Therefore, MRI is most commonly used to produce images based upon the distribution density of protons and/or the relaxation times of protons in organs and tissues. The majority of the signal in MRI comes from water. Tissues vary in their water content, but for angiography, blood is the relevant tissue. Blood is approximately 93% water. This translates into a proton concentration of 103 moles/liter. However, MRI can image tissues with a lower water content. For example, grey matter and bone are 71% and 12% water respectively. It must be noted that MRI can image proton concentrations much lower than those of blood or grey matter. Image resolution is determined by the signal to noise (S/N) ratio. Faster acquisition of data or longer acquisition times both increase the signal to noise ratio.
MRI is presently used for diagnostic applications, but interventional MRI is an active area of research. For devices to be seen under MRI, they must be MRI Acompatible.@ In the context of a diagnostic or interventional procedure, this refers to the ability to accurately image a stent. MRI imaging schemes for devices are divided into two categories, active and passive. Active imaging requires some sort of electrical circuit on, or electrical connection to, the device. This presently is not an easily implemented solution for small, free-standing devices such as stents. The passive imaging scheme that applies readily to metal stents is based on the stent material=s magnetic susceptibility and electrical conductivity.
Because stents are constructed of electrically conductive materials, they suffer from a Faraday Cage effect when used with MRI=s. Generically, a Faraday Cage is a box, cage, or array of electrically conductive material intended to shield its contents from electromagnetic radiation. The effectiveness of a Faraday Cage depends on the wave length of the radiation, the size of the mesh in the cage, the conductivity of the cage material, its thickness, and other variables. Stents do act as Faraday Cages in that they screen the stent lumen from the incident RF pulses of the MRI scanner. This prevents the proton spins of water molecules in the stent lumen from being flipped or excited. Consequently, the desired signal from the stent lumen is reduced by this diminution in excitation. Furthermore, the stent Faraday Cage likely impedes the escape of whatever signal is generated in the lumen. The stent=s high magnetic susceptibility, however, perturbs the magnetic field in the vicinity of the implant. This alters the resonance condition of protons in the vicinity, thus leading to intravoxel dephasing with an attendant loss of signal. The net result with current metallic stents, most of which are stainless steel, is a signal void in the MRI images. Other metallic stents, such as those made from Nitinol, also have considerable signal loss in the stent lumen due to a combination of Faraday Cage and magnetic susceptibility effects.
At this time, MRI is being used to non-invasively image many regions of the vasculature. The comprehensive cardiac MRI exam has demonstrated clinical utility in the areas of overall cardiac function, myocardial wall motion, and myocardial perfusion. It may become the standard diagnostic tool for heart disease. With these advances in imaging technologies, a stent that can be meaningfully imaged by MRI in an optimal manner would be advantageous. A non-metallic stent obviously solves the imaging problem. Metals, however, are the preferred material as they make strong, low profile stents possible. Unfortunately, most metal stents, particularly of stainless steel, obliterate MRI images of the anatomy in their vicinity and obscure the stent lumen in the image. By reducing the amount of metal in the stent, or by making the cells larger, or by having fewer cells, the Faraday Cage effect may be reduced. The RF radiation used in MRI has a wavelength of 2 to 35 meters depending on the scanner and environment of the stent. Therefore, the cell sizes of stents are already much smaller than the RF wavelength. Increasing the stent cell size would work only primarily by decreasing the amount of metal. This solution is limited by the need for stents to have adequate radial strength and scaffolding.
MRI will not suddenly replace x-ray based fluoroscopy. Being new to the cardiology and interventional fields, and being an expensive technology, MRI utilization and implementation will vary by medical specialty, medical institution, and even on a country by country basis. Therefore, it seems likely that any stent produced for commercialization would ideally be imageable by both fluoroscopy and MRI. Although the paramagnetic or ferromagnetic compounds added for MRI visibility will increase the radiopacity of the polymer, it is not necessarily the case that a single concentration, of a single material, will give ideal visibility in both modalities.
However, MRI has the potential to supplant, and potentially substitute for fluoroscopy in the future. Stents which are more compatible with this imaging modality, or which have a dual functionality, may have a clinical performance benefit. Both the future of stent materials, and the imaging modalities used to visualize them are areas of intense research due to the clinical value and large market for stents, particularly coronary stents. Although metal alloy stents currently dominate the marketplace, polymer stents have potential advantages in the areas of hemocompatibility, biodegradability, and drug delivery.
What is needed therefore is a stent that overcomes the shortcomings inherent in previously known devices. Preferably, such a stent would be formed of a hybrid material, possess the required mechanical characteristics, and also be readily visible using MRI, computer tomography, and x-ray based fluoroscopy procedures.